His Bad Wolf, Her Oncoming Storm
by Whovian4eva
Summary: They both had a dream, and now they know their true feelings for each other. But will they have enough time to tell each other, or is time up? The Doctor and Rose both know something big is going to happen. Something that'll change both their lives forever. Of course WE already know what that is. Takes place at the beginning of "Army Of Ghosts." Title may change.
1. Forever

Chapter 1: Forever

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he said turning to look at me.

"Forever." I said smiling back. And it was true. I meant it. That little word was more important than anything else in the world. It meant everything to me, and I can tell it meant everything to him as well, because he gave me his cheekiest smile and took my hand. I loved that smile. It fit him so well.

Being with him was so right, nothing could ever compare to it. I was only with him for two years now, but it was the greatest two years of my whole life. I never knew how boring my life was until I met him. The Doctor. The perfect name for the perfect man.

"Allons-y." he ran forward pulling me with him. We ran through old rocks and dirt until we came upon a beach. The most beautiful of beaches in fact. Over the horizon were two glistening suns. Right above them was another small planet that resembled the moon, except though it wasn't. We were in a completely different universe, or at least that's what it felt like. The air had a certain stench to it that didn't fit the Milky Way. Believe me when I say I've been to every planet in my galaxy, and this one seemed odd. It was very different from the rest.

"Doctor," I began, now staring at the sand around my feet - the sand felt different as well, "where are we exactly?"

"We're in the Medusa Cascade." He noticed that I was staring down, so he looked down at my feet as well, "The planet is called Canigious, in the 42nd vector of 23/flair/7n2. Home to flying Manta Rays. I am serious! Flying Manta Rays! Actually, their technical name is Monitorijeythar. It's quite complicated. You know, since this planet has the biggest ocean in the world, the air has a different type of gas in it that can sustain water animals. So far the only animal that has made it to the sky was the Manta Rays. Their fins act as wings… In a way. I guess it's a lot more complicated than that. Probably something your tiny ape mind wouldn't understand." He gave me his little lop-sided smile and nudged me in the shoulder.

I looked back up to the water and a tiny smile formed at the crook of my mouth. The Doctor noticed right away, like always. "What's wrong?"

A million thoughts were running through my mind a second before, but once he asked me, I forgot them all. Except one: "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Well, of course I'm clever! But?..."

I scoffed at his stupidity. "You try to impress everyone. You, giving fun facts all the time, it gets annoying." He looked down at the ground and was disappointed, but I wasn't finished quite yet. "To everyone else. It gets annoying to everyone else. I like it. It's cute." I shrugged my shoulders to make it seem like not a bad deal, but he was definitely happy.

He gave me his cheeky smile again and squeezed my hand even tighter. "Thank you, Rose Tyler." Over-pronouncing the Y as usual. I loved it when he did that. I smiled back at him with my tongue in between my teeth. He always seemed to light up when he saw that smile.

We contemplated the beauty of the suns setting for a couple more minutes. It was so amazing. Like nothing I've ever seen before. After both suns had finally faded into the night sky, The Doctor and I walked back to the TARDIS, my arm looped through his. We walked in silence while watching Manta Rays fly back to the seas.

Once we got back into the TARDIS, The Doctor immediately pulled me in a tight embrace. He caught me by surprise, but after a few seconds I hugged him back and rested my head on his shoulder. After a little bit longer he pulled back, but still held onto my shoulders. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Doctor." He quickly ran his fingers through his hair, gave me a quick lop-sided smile, and walked back to his bedroom. My room was in the opposite direction, so I walked to it, smiling like an idiot. I thought about all of our times together, all the wonderful memories. Including when "Cassandra" kissed him. Even though Cassandra had control of my body, she didn't have control of my mind. I was still there. I know what happened. I felt his warmth against my body, even though Cassandra was sort of forcing it. The Doctor hadn't once admitted to it happening, but I know it happened. I kind of convinced Cassandra to do it.

Once I reached my chambers I quickly crawled into bed, leaving my clothes still on. Almost immediately I fell asleep and started to dream.

The Doctor and I were on a beach. There was a slight breeze blowing my hair back and forth. His hair of course was still amazing, even in the wind. He was talking, but I couldn't quite make out the words. And then there was this silence between us, so I decided to talk first. "I… I love you."

"Quite right to." He said with his cheeky smile. "And, I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I love you." He stared at me with full sincerity and I knew he truly meant it. I reached in to kiss him, and he kissed me right back. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt so right and so wonderful.

But then something happened. He let go and was pulled away from me. The wind forced him back and I knew he was scared. Something was happening that wasn't supposed to happen. I screamed his name many times and he yelled for me, but he was just forced back further and further, until finally he disappeared before my eyes.

I woke up, and quickly sat up in bed. I was drenched in sweat. I stared at my feet under the covers, wondering what had just happened. The dream had frightened me, so I decided to get out of bed and go into the kitchen for a cup of tea. It sounded lovely, especially after that dream…


	2. My Rose

**Thank you to everyone who has read and liked my story. I appreciate ALL criticism, so please review!**

**I'd also like to make a quick shout out to "**_**KennehTehWale"**_**, "**_**NicNack4U"**_**, and "**_**tardis stalker" **_**for putting this story under your favorites list. That truly means the world to me!**

**The last chapter I sort of messed up. When Rose was dreaming, I forgot to italicize it. In this chapter I italicized the Doctor's dream though, so don't fret! **

**The first chapter was based on Rose's point of view, but this chapter is based on The Doctor's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who owns me. ;)  
_**

Chapter 2: My Rose

Rose didn't notice me, but I watched her walk back into her room. I could still feel her arms around me, her head resting on my shoulder. Ugh, what was I thinking? That wasn't normal Time Lord feelings, especially towards an ape.

Oh well. I was tired anyways. Well, probably not as tired as a normal human, but tired enough for me to get some sleep. I quietly walked back into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. Took off my shoes and suit, and put on a dressing robe. Once I crawled into bed, it took me a while to go back to sleep (mostly because I couldn't stop thinking about that hug), but eventually I did.

_"Hang on Rose!" She held on to the switch with everything she had. Daleks and Cybermen were flying through the air into a portal in the wall. It looked like the void. The Daleks and Cybermen were being sent into hell. But Rose was still barely grasping the lever. "Hang on!" _

_ "I will! Don't worry, Doctor!" She was still hanging on, until finally the last Dalek passed through the void and it sealed itself off. Rose fell to the floor and I immediately let go of the clamp and ran to her. _

_ "Oh Rose, oh Rose. Please be okay, please tell me you're okay. You don't go dying on me just yet, okay? It's not the time." I held her in my arms, her face still to the ground. _

_Then Rose groaned and turned over onto her back. "Oi, shut up for just a minute, okay?"_

"_Oh Rose, you're okay! I thought I had lost you. You were barely even hanging on." I grabbed onto her and hugged her even tighter than before._

"_Okay, okay! I'm fine Doctor. See? I'm okay! You aren't going to lose me that easily." And she gave me her tongue-in-the-mouth smile. Probably the cheekiest smile I had ever seen. Next to mine of course…_

_And right there, she looked so beautiful, probably more beautiful than I had ever seen her before. And for Rassilon's sake, I kissed her. I pulled her in, and I kissed her! And then to top it off, she wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me right back! It was probably the most domestic move either of us had ever made towards each other… ever. _

_And then something oddly peculiar happened. In the middle of me snogging her (I can't believe I just said that), she was pulled back by a force. _

"_Doctor? Doctor! What's happening?" She screamed to me. She was so far back now. I couldn't reach her. She was no longer in running distance. She was too far…_

"_Rose? I'll save you! I promise you! I love you! I'll save you!"_

"_I love you, my Doctor!" And with that, she was gone. She had vanished, disappeared, gone. She was gone. _

I sat bolt upright in bed. My entire bed was drenched in sweat. My Rose. Oh, my sweet, sweet Rose. Where did that sort of a dream come from? Why would I ever dream something like that? I mean, the snogging was fantastic. Oh shut up Doctor! What are you talking about? Why is it that whenever I'm around Rose, I want to just snog her. It's so primitive. Ugh, I hate human. Well, not _all_ humans…

Anyways, her disappearing, Daleks, Cybermen, the Void. I even believe we were in Torchwood, because I saw the Torchwood symbol… I think. It seemed so real. Except of course, the last part. Us snogging. Don't get me wrong, it felt wonderful, but it didn't seem right. Almost like it wasn't supposed to happen. Eh, it was probably just me being paranoid. Then again…

"TARDIS, did you see that dream?" I said turning to look at the screen next to my bed.

"**Of course.**" The screen had written.

"Do you know what it means?"

"**It might mean two different things. One: Your Bad Wolf will be taken from you." **She paused. I think she was scared to tell me the rest.

"Come off it then! What's the second?" I was getting impatient with her.

What the TARDIS said next, I was not prepared for. The first was already puzzling, but the second scared me.

"**Two: You love the Bad Wolf. You're Rose. You're pink and yellow human.**" Damn. Could I really? Could I actually love the human I was sharing the TARDIS with? She was just a friend. Nothing more. But then again, she was beautiful. She has always been beautiful. No matter what regeneration, no matter what year or planet. She was perfect. She truly was. I had to tell her eventually. I just needed to let her know.

One thing was still bugging me though. "But TARDIS, what do you mean she'll be taken from me?"

"**It's her nightmare, and your heart will break.**"

"She had promised me forever though. She meant it. I know she meant it. If this is supposed to be our future, there was no way I could allow this. Not again. Not this time! She is my Rose, and I am never going to let her go."

"**Doctor, you're talking out loud again.**"

"Oi! No need to rub it in! You know I tend to gob in awkward situations."

"**I've noticed. You must be head over heels for her.**" I hated when she tried to be clever.

"I'm going for a cuppa tea in case you're wondering. Or a banana. A banana sounds nice right about now." Much to the TARDIS's disappointment, I left my room and entered the hallway. I quickly checked my watch to see what time it was. 2:36 am. I was only asleep for about an hour and a half.

I slowly navigated myself to the kitchen. It was such a long journey, and I was such an impatient man…

Maybe it was true though. Maybe I love her. Of course I do, what the bloody hell am I talking about? She was the very first person this face saw. And she did think I was a little bit foxy…

Before I even realized it, I was standing in the kitchen next to the fruit basket. Immediately I grabbed the first banana I saw and started shoving it in my mouth. When I was done with the first one, I went to grab a second one, but instead I heard a little chuckle behind me. I spun around to see Rose sitting on the counter drinking something. Probably tea since steam was coming off it.

"Oh, sorry Rose. Didn't see you there." I reached up to grab the bottom of my ear, but decided against it. "Um, pardon me for asking, but why are you still in your clothes? You didn't want to put on your jam jams?"

She gave me a tiny grin, "No Doctor, I didn't feel like putting on my 'jam jams' at all." She held up her fingers to emphasize the quotation marks. "I didn't really get any sleep."

"No? Huh. Neither did I. Obviously. I mean, why else would I be out of bed?" Was she intimidating me? "I had a nasty dream. Very hellish. Scared half to death, it did." I think she was intimidating me. "So what about you then? How come you're out of bed?"

She hopped off the counter and hugged me, very tightly. Her eyes were even starting to swell up. I flinched because I was not expecting that, but eventually I hugged her right back. Oh, my God. I was intimidated by Rose Tyler! Her just touching me gave me the chills. I've never felt so close to her until this very moment. God, she was beautiful…

"Rose what's wrong?" She looked up to me with tears streaming down her face. Had I caused her this pain? Oh lord, I hope not. "Rose?"

"Oh Doctor, it was horrible!" She pulled me even closer to her. "I dreamt that we were on a beach talking, and I said I…"

"What Rose? What'd you say?"

"Oh. It's not important. Even though you said it too…" The last part she had mumbled under her breath, so I couldn't quite make out the words. Either that or what I heard must've been mistaken for something else… Oh look at me, being all paranoid again. I really had to stop that.

"Anyways, we were, um…" She turned to look away from me. I tilted her head so I could see her face and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nothing! It's not important! Anyways, we were together and then you flew backwards and disappeared right before my eyes. I thought you had really vanished Doctor! It was so terrifying!" And she started to sob into my clothes even more. I felt her tears against my clothes. I even felt a few tears run down my face as well.

But the real question was that was our dreams telepathically linked or something? The same thing happened in both dreams. Well, the disappearing part anyways.

"Rose, your dream didn't have any Daleks or Cybermen in it, did it?"

"No." She whispered into my clothes.

"What about, um, a wall that started to suck in things. Well, evil things."

"No."

"Rose, I need you to remember everything that happened in your dream. Where were we? What were we doing? What did we say to each other? My exact words?"

"Doctor…"

"Please Rose?" I was begging now.

"Okay, first things first, whatever happened in my dream doesn't mean any of it is true, okay? It was just a dream and that's all." She let go of me and sat back up on the counter again.

"Okay." I said, and I sat on the counter opposite her.

She let out a very long sigh and started to talk, "Well, we were on a beach and there was a slight breeze."

"Good, good. Anything helps. Just keep going." That was completely different from my dream. Something wasn't right about this. Oh, think Doctor, think!

"We were talking but I couldn't tell what we were talking about because it was all such a blur. And then I… I told you I…" She jumped off the counter and started to walk towards the TARDIS console. "I told I loved you." Whoa. I was NOT expecting that. I didn't even know Rose felt that way. Did she feel the same way I feel about her? No, not possible. Why would she ever feel that way towards a twat like me. I've lied to her so much and I've done so many wrong things…

"Oi, are you just going to stay in there with your bananas or are you going to come here?" She called from the Console room.

I grabbed one more banana and quickly made my way to where Rose was. When I entered the Console room, I saw that she was sitting in the chair, waiting for me to appear.

"So, um," I sat down next down next her. It probably wasn't a very smart idea though because she reached for my hand and started to stroke my fingers. I immediately started to tense up. She noticed me tense up, so she dropped my hand. "What happened next?"

"You said it to me as well." I tensed up even more. "Then, well, we did what every other obvious person would do. Well, we, um, sort of kissed." I immediately jumped up from the chair because this was becoming way too intense for my liking. I leaned against the Console instead, but I was still listening. Sort of…

It was hard to concentrate on Rose when she telling me she had a dream about me and we kissed. God, I hoped she felt the same about me. I doubt she did though.

"… and then you were gone. You vanished right before my eyes." I hadn't realized she was still talking. Wow, I'm an idiot. She must've been talking about the force pulling me back.

Her eyes started to tear up again, so I walked forward and tightly embraced her in my arms. It must've taken her by surprise because she stopped to stare at me. I looked down at her to see her still crying, so I brought a hand up to her face to remove it. She laid her head on my head and smiled a little bit.

"Thank you Doctor."

"For what?"

She looked me in the eyes with full sincerity, "For always being there for me."

"You welcome, Rose."

You could tell we were both tired because she started to yawn and my eyes were drooping. "Rose, maybe we should go back to bed. Get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. Something to look forward to. And you need your energy."

"Why? What's tomorrow?" She asked.

"Don't know. But you know with me it'll always be an adventure." And I gave her my little crooked smile. She immediately lit up from that. "Come on." I grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom. She giggled and followed after me.

We walked hand-in-hand until we reached her bedroom. I let go and turned away, "Good night, Rose."

I was already half-way down the hallway when she called out to me, "Wait, Doctor. Just for tonight, will you please stay with me?"

I stopped, turned around, and smiled right at her. "I thought you'd never ask."

**So what'd you think? Good, bad, poor, could be better, excellent? I accept ALL criticism, so please please please review! **

**Also, I've gone through 6 different titles now and I cannot seem to get a good one. What do you guys think? If you have a suggestion for a title, then please leave a comment in the review section. The person with the best title will get a special shout out. **

**I'm also doing shout outs to people who put this story under their favorites list.**

**Thank you all so much for all the support! Love you! **


	3. My Doctor

**Oh, my God! With just two chapters in two days, I got 200 hits! I can't believe people are actually reading my story. I didn't think it was that good at first! I guess I was wrong. But then again, out of 200 hits, I've only got 4 reviews. One of them in Portuguese… So please, pretty please, please, please, please review! If you don't review, then I don't know if it is actually good. I mean some of you might just be browsing through this and thinking, "Well this is a butt-load of shit." Sorry for cursing there. It sort of just slipped out… **

**Anyways, as some of you can tell, I tend to talk way too much then I should. I'm also VERY insecure, so please review, or else then I'll stop writing because I might think that you all think that this is crap! **

**Am I the only one who's starting to compare myself to the Doctor right now?...**

**Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can continue on!**

**Here's a shout-out to "**_**Naenae12"**_** for putting this story on your favorites list! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? It already pains me so much.**

Chapter 3: My Doctor

We were both laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling. We hadn't really talked to each other since he entered my bedroom.

One thing was bothering me though, "Doctor?"

"Yeah Rose?" He said, turning his head to look at me.

"What was with all the questions about my dream? You made it seem really important."

I saw his arms tense up. "Oh, it was nothing."

"Well if you're not going to answer that, then answer me this: How come you were up?"

He turned away again. "I guess I dreamed as well."

It didn't surprise me all that much. I guess I was expecting it. "What about?"

"Oh, nothing important."

I sat up so I could look at him more clearly. He turned to see me sitting up, so he did as well. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad."

"Actually, it's worse." He looked down and took my hand in his. We intertwined our fingers and I involuntarily let out a sigh.

"How's that?" I asked.

"I dreamed about you being taken from me. Except, we were in Torchwood – I think – and Daleks and Cybermen were being sent into the void, the space between all the parallel universes. And you almost got sucked in as well because you have all that void stuff on you from traveling to the other universe with Pete. You almost got sucked in, but you didn't, so I ran to you, and we were… anyways, you were pulled back, and you disappeared." He looked down in agony. I knew it was hard for him to say all this.

I also knew something else happened in his dream that he wasn't telling me. I'd find it very ironic if we kissed in his dream as well. But then again, why would he ever dream of something like that when he doesn't even feel the same as I do for him.

I truly do love him, and I've known for a while now. But still, my chances with him were pretty slim. Except for this moment; He was still holding my hand. I completely forgot about it, until now. Something about me holding his hand felt so right, like always.

I still didn't understand though. Was the TARDIS connecting our dreams telepathically? Is that why both our dreams had something to do with one of us disappearing? "Can the TARDIS do that though?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Oh, sorry, but can the TARDIS telepathically link our dreams together? So we're both having dreams that almost end in the same way?"

"Well," he thought about it for a moment, "She can connect some aspects, but not all. You dreamt about us being on a beach, while I dreamed about us fighting off Daleks and Cybermen… again. But also our dreams were similar in which one of us disappeared, we told each other we loved each other, and kissed. Not exactly in that order though…"

Did he just say what I think he just said? "Wait, what?!"

"Um, I'm rambling, don't listen to me. Never listen to me when I'm rambling. Rule 1 with me. I tend to ramble on a lot, and you know that! I hate when…"

"Doctor!" I interrupted his little rambling speech. A tiny smile formed at my mouth. He noticed and turned his head away from me. I even think he was blushing! "So, even in dreams you tell me you love me, eh?"

"No!" He shouted defensively. At this point he was looking everywhere except at me. "It was just a dream and it doesn't mean anything! I just happened to have a dream about you and I guess I told you in the heat of the moment."

"Isn't that a little too domestic for you?" Oh how I loved teasing him. He was blushing all over now. "Oh, and didn't you say we kissed?"

"Because you were alive! In my defense I thought you died or something. Once I realized you were alive, it sort of just happened. Besides, you were coming onto me pretty strong."

"Oh, I was, huh? What about you, with your perfect hair and perfect smile? I bet you were easily intimidating me." He ran his fingers through his hair, and started grinning a little bit.

"You think it's perfect?" He loved getting all this attention, I could tell.

"Question, who doesn't think it's perfect? I mean, I even caught my mum staring one time."

"Oh God, don't bring your mother into this."

"Okay, fine." I said raising my arms defensively. "But I'll bet you that you wouldn't kiss me even if you did love me. You're too much of a wimp. A very cowardly Time Lord is what you are."

"Well, at least I'm still a Time Lord." Now he was looking me right in the eyes, staring me down, "You really want to take that bet?"

"Yeah, cause I bet you couldn't do it no matter how much you wanted to." I was just egging him on now. I was just waiting for him to make the first move. That's all I really wanted now. He looked so hot trying to act all big and tough. It was true though, he was a coward when it came to this sort of stuff.

"Fine then, if that's how you're going to play." He looked at me longingly for a moment, not sure what to do. I looked back at him, my eyes were open wide. He better do something.

Before I even realized what happened, he came towards me and his lips were on mine. I involuntarily wrapped my arms around his neck, teasing his hair. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me in close and tight.

We sat like that for about a minute or two, just experiencing each other. It was definitely something new for the both of us. But he eventually let me go, and leaned up against the bed frame. He was breathing normal, but I was almost to the point of wheezing. He LITTERALLY took my breath away.

"Wow." I said once I had finally caught my breath again. "I was definitely NOT expecting that."

"Yeah, I figured." And he gave me his cheekiest smile. I smiled with my tongue sticking out. He loved to gloat whenever he had the chance.

"And I just thought you were a coward with a pretty face."

"Correction," he said holding up his hand, "a little bit slim, and foxy."

I scoffed and hit him in the shoulder. He laughed back at me and started to pull the bottom of his ear. I knew he was embarrassed about what he was about to ask me. "So, I was just wondering. In your dream you said you loved me. Is that true, in reality of course?"

"Well, all your dreams are based off of your reality. So maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see." And I gave him a tiny smile. He looked down and blushed. I could feel my cheeks start to redden as well.

"Good night Rose." For a brief second he looked me in the eyes, but quickly went to kiss my forehead.

"Good night Doctor." I replied leaning into his kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back.

We both eventually let go. I layed down back in my bed and closed my eyes, still smiling like an idiot from what had just happened. The Doctor slowly got off my bed and crept out of my room. I quickly opened up my eyes so I could see him. His face was lit up, smiling even more than I was. He was so happy. He quietly closed the door behind him.

_Tomorrow, _I thought, _Tomorrow will be the day I tell him I love him. For real this time. _

Little did either of us know tomorrow would be our last day together. The day that would forever be known as _Doomsday_. Tomorrow would be the day he would lose his Bad Wolf, and I would lose my Oncoming Storm.

_**Fin**_

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad? Please review!**


End file.
